plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Starfruit
Starfruit (tạm dịch: Khế) là một cây xuất hiện trong cả hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành màn 4-6 trong Plants vs. Zombies và là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Starfruit tấn công bằng cách bắn ra đạn sao theo năm hướng: lên trên, xuống dưới, ra đằng sau, chéo lên hướng một giờ rưỡi và chéo xuống hướng bốn giờ rưỡi. Mỗi ngôi sao này gây ra một sát thương cơ bản cho zombie bị bắn trúng. Nếu một zombie đứng ngay trước mặt Starfruit thì bất kể zombie đó có đang ăn nó hay không, nó vẫn sẽ phải lãnh hai trong số năm viên đạn bắn ra từ Starfruit. Nguồn gốc Starfruit được dựa vào tạo hình từ quả khế (Averrhoa carambola), loại quả có lát cắt ngang hình ngôi sao của cây thân gỗ thuộc họ Chua me đất (Oxalidaceae). Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Starfruit được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 4-6 và có có giá là 125 mặt trời (175 trong Versus Mode). Trong game này, Starfruit có một mini-game của riêng mình với tên gọi Seeing Stars, trong đó yêu cầu người chơi phải trồng một số Starfruit lên những vị trí được đánh dấu sẵn để tạo thành hình ngôi sao thì mới qua được màn. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Starfruit trở lại trong bản cập nhật thế giới Far Future. Nó giờ là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật với giá là 3,99 đô. Giá mặt trời của nó cũng được tăng lên thành 150 mặt trời. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Starfruit' Starfruits shoot stars in five directions. Damage: normal Range: five directions "Aw, man," says Starfruit. "I went to the dentist the other day and he said that I have four cavities. I've got --count it-- ONE tooth! Four cavities in one tooth? How does this happen?" Cost: 125 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 5 Way RECHARGE: Fast Starfruits shoot stars in 5 directions. Range Details: fires in five directions Just a small town fruit that travelled to the big city and found his way to the future. His favorite modes of transportation: conveyor belts, hoverboards, and rockets. WEEEE! Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Starfruit sẽ phóng một loạt sao khổng lồ ra năm hướng. Mỗi ngôi sao khổng lồ này gây ra bốn sát thương cơ bản cho một mục tiêu đơn lẻ. Trang phục Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food kéo dài hơn và loạt đạn sẽ quay theo hướng ngược chiều kim đồng hồ. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Starfruit có một điểm độc đáo so với các cây bắn đạn thẳng khác là nó không tập trung tấn công trên hàng của mình mà thay vào đó tấn công sang các hàng khác. Ngoài ra nó cũng có ưu điểm là sức sát thương tương đối cao so với giá mặt trời, và khả năng xử lý các mối đe dọa phá hoại hàng phòng ngự từ đằng sau như Digger Zombie ở game thứ nhất, hay Prospector Zombie ở game thứ hai. Tuy nhiên, nó cũng có điểm trừ là hướng bắn khó kiểm soát, điều khiến cho nó dễ bị tổn thương khi có mục tiêu ở ngay trước mặt. Bởi vậy, người chơi nên trồng Starfruit thành cột, để chúng có thể tự bảo vệ lẫn nhau. Người chơi có thể hỗ trợ Starfruit bằng cách đẩy zombie ra xa nó, nhằm tránh để nó bị tấn công trực diện. Để làm vậy thì họ có thể trồng Starfruit lên hồ bơi ở các màn Hồ bơi, nơi mật độ zombie không quá dày đặc, hoặc lợi dụng các miếng băng trôi ở Frostbite Caves, hoặc chuyển zombie sang hàng khác bằng Garlic và Sweet Potato. ''Plants vs. Zombies Seeing Stars Để chiến thắng trò chơi này, người chơi cần phải trồng Starfruit lên những vị trí đánh dấu sẵn, và không được trồng cây nào khác ngoài Pumpkin lên những vị trí đó. Bởi vậy, Pumpkin sẽ là trợ thủ đắc lực tại đây trong việc bảo vệ Starfruit khỏi bị ăn mất. Các chiến thuật khác có sử dụng Starfruit cũng có thể áp dụng trong trò chơi này, vì mật độ zombie xuất hiện cũng không quá dày đặc. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Starfruit gặp phải sự cạnh tranh với Rotobaga, loại cây cũng có hướng bắn cho phép nó tấn công mục tiêu ở các hàng lân cận. So với Rotobaga thì Starfruit không có sức sát thương mạnh bằng, nhưng lại có tầm tấn công rộng hơn, khiến nó có ưu thế hơn trong việc xử lý các zombie máu thấp nhưng lại có thể đập nát cây. Mặc dù vậy, khả năng bắn ra sau của Starfruit thì chưa chắc đã hơn Rotobaga, vì trong khi Starfruit có thể bắn liên tục ra sau mà không bị gián đoạn, thì Rotobaga lại có sát thương vượt trội, giúp nó dễ dàng hạ gục các đối thủ mạnh lọt được ra phía sau như Jurassic Fossilhead bị cắp bởi thằn lằn cánh Pterodactyl. Cuối cùng, Rotobaga còn có những ưu điểm cực lớn khác mà Starfruit không có như nó không phải là cây cao cấp, và có thể trồng trực tiếp trên nước mà không cần Lily Pad ở Big Wave Beach. Một bãi trồng toàn Starfruit có thể đối phó rất tốt được với Octo Zombie, vì tốc độ bắn nhanh, cùng với hướng bắn của nó sẽ nhanh chóng tiêu diệt được lũ bạch tuộc ném ra bởi zombie này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Starfruit là cây bắn đạn thẳng đầu tiên không có khả năng tấn công zombie cùng hàng mà ở xa nó, trước Rotobaga. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Starfruit sẽ không tấn công Bungee Zombie đang chuẩn bị ăn trộm nó. Nhưng nếu zombie này ăn trộm một cây khác trong tầm bắn của nó thì nó vẫn sẽ bắn như thường. * Starfruit, Wall-nut và Cob Cannon là các cây duy nhất có mini-game của riêng mình. * Starfruit và Threepeater là các cây duy nhất có giá mặt trời và tốc độ khôi phục bị thay đổi trong are Versus Mode. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Vì lý do nào đó mà trong quảng cáo ở bản Trung Quốc về hiệu ứng Plant Food của Starfruit cho thấy nó đang mặc cả hai trang phục ở bản quốc tế (đầu afro và ria mép) cùng với trang phục ở bản Trung Quốc của nó (ăng-ten). Nó không có hai phụ kiện đầu tiên nói trên trong bản Trung Quốc. * Tốc độ bay đạn của Starfruit nhanh hơn ở bản 1 * Xem thêm: *Split Pea *Gloom-shroom *Rotobaga *Star *Cây cao cấp ru:Карамболь Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể loại:Sương mù Thể loại:Cây sương mù Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh